Shadow of the King
by ShinobiGama
Summary: His sacrifice in vain. A new world torn by war. Now the Demon Emperor unknowingly returns. Funny how a chess game 500 years later, is still played the same way.Rated M for language and MUCH LATER A Code Geass Naruto Crossover
1. And so it Begins

Hey everyone! ShinobiGama here with his first ( what would be considered by most people) Fanfic! I love Code Geass and I love Naruto Fanfiction so I decided Id try my hand at a fusion of the two. I know there is at least one other out there but I have alreay checked and it is in no way similar to the one I have in mind. Anyway...I will be having poles on other than the main pairings an such in the future as well as other random goodies. I will accept ALL KINDS OF REVIEWS!! IT TAKES A HELLOVALOT TO OFFEND ME SO LET THE CRITICISMS FLY. Of course if they are stupid and unfounded..well you can just go screw yourself. Enough with the ramblings! C.C if you will!

C.C: ShinobiGama no way shape or form own Naruto or Code Geass. If he did (ssssssssssssspppppppppppooooooooooooooiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr) and there would pizza in every pore of my( XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX rated).....that good enough?

ShinobiGama:......0o0

"blah" speech

"_blah"_ thoughts

**"blarg" demon**

Enjoy!!!!

Now without further ado

**_Shadow of the King_**

Many years ago, before the fall of kingdoms and nations, machines were the primary weapon used to enforce the will of the rulers. Now I am not speaking of televisions and radio no, these machines were sophisticated and far beyond anything we could ever hope to recreate. They began small, an object known as a "firearm" had the power to pierce even the thickest of armor. It evolved into a movable turrets which had the power to demolish even the most well constructed buildings. Technology back then, had the power to shake the very foundations of the world.

None so however, was more remarkable than the Knightmare Frame. I suppose the best way to describe them would be in eight simple words:

Large Metal Human That Make Things Go Boom

This ancient form of weaponry went through many stages and generations. It is unknown which empire gave birth to these titans, all that we know is that it has long since been decimated by the First Cleansing.

It was also near the dawn of the Knightmares that the war that was meant to end all war began. Now, since the geography of the world has changed much during the last five hundred years, naturally we have no indication where it all began but one thing is for certain, the world was finally divided into two factions.

In the texts that have been recovered and translated this was the emerging of the Demon Emperor. No one today could tell you his true name, and only those who have seen the ruins of his empire could tell you of his heinous deeds. Long story short he united the entire world through conquest and destruction. Yet, as divine judgment would have it, the morning after his final battle, the Demon Emperor was slain by a symbol of freedom and the end of Darwinist thinking. The texts give only one clue to the symbol's identity,

"Zero"

Where he came from and what he did after is unknown but for the time being the world was saved from the Demon Emperor with one sword stroke.

Order was restored and the world strode forth into an era of peace…which was not to last.

Not twenty years later after the dictator's demise a being rise up from the deserts of the old world and single handedly acquired the means to conquer an empire.

The united government of the world underestimated it's foe, this was to be their downfall.

It seemed that this monster was a man with god like powers that was unlike anything the new order had ever faced. From what we can gather, the diaries of frontline soldiers reveal that a child stood on one end of the terrain, only to be replaced by millions of the same child soon after, all of them bore the same malignant intentions, as well as, the oddly colored eyes.

Red on the battle field.

Red covering the bodies of the dead.

Red swallowing the eyes of this demon child, and all who beheld him.

From seemingly nothing this child produced whole armies, the forces of the united world were nothing in the face of this youngling who spilt rivers of blood.

Just as all hope seemed lost, a weapon from the era of the Demon Emperor emerged. An explosion which shaped the earth was used against the spawn of hell. We believe this to be the origin of the Goddess of Chaos and War, Fleia.

The child, presumed dead, was brought to the world capital to serve as an example to all similar being who would challenge the resolve of men.

O cruel irony.

With the opening of his eyes the child filled the capital with copies of himself. No one was spared.

With the planet in total chaos, the tools of the Chaos Goddess was seized from its resting place and, in an attempt to assure power for whomever possessed this horrible weapon, was used.

The world which had been the harmonious home of peaceful people of twenty years was gone.

We became divided, primitive, and forgot all the ways of the old. Technology became lost and child would not appear for another three hundred years, this time, by a different name.

With mankind becoming nothing more than another species of mammal, extinction became certain.

That is until he appeared again with his red eyes, only this time to save humanity in its moment of reckoning.

The Sage of Six Paths had returned.

He taught us all that we know today, including the history of the empire he destroyed. Basically we have him to blame for our near demise as well as our salva-

"yar yar yar. This is interesting stuff and all Iruka-sensei but can you turn the "boring" knob down a bit? Where is all the kickass jutsu that the Six ways dude did? Tell us about those!"

"Naruto, I swear, ONE more burst out of you and I will find a way into your apartment and I will take ALL of your ramen away…and would the rest of you please QUIET DOWN AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!! DID I SAY CLASS WAS OVER?!?!? WELL??? NOW YOU WILL LISTEN WELL TO WHAT I SAY AND YOU WILL-"

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

"….forget it. I'll see you all tomorrow. Remember to review what we have discussed today because you WILL be quizzed on it."

As all the students were leaving the class room, Naruto paused and looked out the window at the gates of Konohagakure. Something was going to happen. He had a gut feeling and more often then not they were right.

"huh, then again maybe I'm just hungry….HEY IRUKA-SENSEI!!!! TREAT ME TO SOME ICHIRAKU'S!!!!"

Exasperated, Iruka knew there was no way he could escape.

"Ok Naruto, just a moment. I'll be right there." With that Naruto left the room as well, leaving the poor soon to be broke teacher by himself.

"Aww Man. I didn't even finish the lesson. Ah well Ill just make it an extra credit question. Only those who read the chapter would know about the Gray Witch after all."

Just as he was done packing away his papers, he paused,

"……I wonder if we'll ever know the truth of the Sage and his red eyes. Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter anyway. But wouldn't that be somethin'…. huh…Shit! Naruto! I better get outta here, a hungry Naruto is a mischevious one!"

Iruka bolted out of the door and into the streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves never realizing that soon his questions about the Sage would be answered. But the question is, will the world be ready for it?

-------------------------------------------------(Somewhere in the Land of Fire)-----------------

"Hold on, we're almost there. Mother always said that if something happened that we'd be safe in Konoha."

"Big brother…I'm scared. What if we were the only ones who made it? What if we'll never se-…meet our friends again?"

The raven haired youth turned towards his sister on his back. He smiled softly wishing with all his heart that she could see him and then maybe take some of his confidence for herself.

"Don't worry. I'm sure there were others. The Tsuchikage may think he is all knowing, but he could never eliminate everyone. Look! The Gates!!"

Sure enough, before the young dirtied lad stood the proud gates of Konoha. The two Chunnins on guard duty saw the approaching pair.

"Halt! In the name of the Hokage: Identify yourself!"

Two purple eyes looked up to meet their gazes.

"We are refugees from Iwa. We have come to seek asylum in Konoha as instructed by our dead mother. This is my younger sister Nunnaly. My name is Leloche Vi Brittania and I demand you let me through!"

…So it begins again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End

SOOooooooooo Wadja think??? Click the little button or C.C will throw KUNAIS DIPPED IN MOLTEN CHEESE AT YOU....didnt see that one now dijOWWWWW! C.C!

C.C: Just review so he will shut up...hes worse than Mao....in a subway...in New York.


	2. Big Day, The Pieces are Seen

Muahaha! I am alive and so is my on-crack plot bunny! Thank you very much everyone who reviewed! I hope you will continue reading and enjoying! Pay attention to note at the bottom. Sank yew Now here is C.C!

C.C:...Why am i doing this? oh right, the pizza. ok watever. yada yada Shinobigama doesnt own Code Geass or Naruto. If he did...

Shinobigama:NO! LETS NOT GO THERE AGAIN!!

"talk"

"_whisper"_

**_"_demon or electronic"**

_**'**thought'_

Here we go chapter two of

**_Shadow of the King_**

(Five Years later)

It was another bright and sunny day in the peaceful village of Konoha. The birds were singing, the merchant was out and about and the Hokage monument was vandalized comple…wait a minute, what???

"Ha ha ha ha! You losers could never catch me! None of you have the guts to do what I did! You can all just suck it!! So long dipshits! Muahahahahaha!"

Ah, Naruto, of course.

Now that we know what our "kill-me" orange clad hero was up to why don't we head over to another district in town where another young man lies still asleep.

"zzzzzzzz"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-sniff. mmmmmmnnn…."

"**Good Morning Konoha! It looks likes its gonna be another lovely day in the Hidden Leaf Village"**

Lelouch, now partially awake, looked at his radio with an expression of pure loathing.

"**Yes indeedy! To start off the morning we're gonna have a very special guest, please welcome your own second in command in the Torture and Interrogation Division: Anko Mitarashi!"**

"Ugh, spare me. Crazy snake lady again? C'mon, lets get to the latest on world news already"

"**Thanks DJ! Hey everybody, the most sexy and single kunoichi in Konoha is on the air here to remind all those ninja wanna bees that if you're listening to this….YOU'RE NOT AT THE ACADEMY!!! GET YOUR GREEN HORN ASSES OVER THER THIS INSTANT!! FINAL EXAMS ARE TODAY!!"**

At this statement Lelouch shot up eyes wide and a healthy amount of perspiration on his forehead.

"WHA-??OH CRAP!! NUNNALLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I GOTTA GO!! MAKE SURE TO TELL SARUTOBI WHEN HE STOPS BY WE NEED OUR ALLOWANCE!"

And with no time to spare he swiftly leapt out of bed and attacked his closet. Lelouch threw on his black cargo pants, his black turtle neck, his deep brown combat boots, and finally, his maroon jacket with a white trident symbol embroidered on the back. With a quick yet gentle glance in his sister's direction, the purple eyed teen was out the door.

"…Big brother?…hmmm I wonder if he remembered his kun-" Slam! "SORRY!! FORGOT MY KUNAI! BYE NUNALY!" Slam! "well…I guess I'll just wait for Hanabi-chan then."

And with that the blind, crippled blond wheeled her way to the living room.

Nunaly hadn't changed much, besides the fact that her pig tails had grown larger, they were about shoulder length now. She just sat in her wheel chair reading brail on chakra sensing techniques and fiddling with her yellow sundress.

Sigh, "I hope brother doesn't fail the gennin exam. No! I have to be confident in Big Brother!"

As she felt a breeze tickle her cheeks she turned in the direction of the open window. She could not see it but the Hokage monument was visible and it almost seemed as if the Shodaime was personally looking over their house. Nunaly smiled and said

"Yes, brother will pass. He promised."

-----------------------(Konoha Academy)-----------------

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Here!" Bark! Bark! (bet you cant guess who that is)

"Inohime Haru?"

"Here"

"Kinotaichi Ozu?"

"duh"

"Kouzuki Kallen?"

"Yah, I'm here."

"Lamperouge Lelou-"Slam!

"MADE IT!! I mean uh ehumn! Ah yes, I am present"

However hard Lelouch tried, his entrance was anything but the regal opening he was shooting for. It did not bother him much however, nothing could faze him. He was an impenetrable wall of no outward emotion. Of course…it didn't help his ego that that Kallen girl was trying her best to conceal her snickering….she was failing…epically.

"pssshhhh mmmph! *snort* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ok! what the hell was that?!? Why even bother trying to act Lulu!"

Smacking his hand against his fore head, Lelouch sighed and made his way to the vacant seat next to Kallen.

"Yah, that's right, just laugh it up. Just see if I help you cheat on your test next time."

Kallen just gave him a look that said 'are you stupid'. It was actually pretty humorous to see only one of her eyebrows above her bangs. Now it was Lelouch's turn to hold in his laughter. He could do it tho. After all, he was a cold man with glinting eyes that could cause even the bravest of jounin to-

"You DO realize that since this is the Genin Exam that I no longer will need your help on those stupid written tests right?"

…..damn her.

"Besides, I'd be more worried about the physical aspect of the exam if I was you. You're not exactly errr…hmm whats that word?"

Lelouch's eyebrow started twitching as Kallen assumed "the position" ( AN: Not like that you pervs!). Simply put she placed a finger on her chin and looked everywhere BUT at Lelouch.

"Alright, I get it. I know I'm not the most fit cadet in the school…but I'm not THAT bad….am I?"

Kallen just flat out stared at Lelouch with a deadbeat expression. It wasn't until she stared staring pointedly at his muscles that he realized he was being insulted.

"Kallen….you are treading down a path that if you do not turn around toute suite you will find yourself in an uncomfortable place."

Kallen just smirked. 'Almost like a Cheshire cat' Lelouch noticed. She stood up as if to challenge him and it was only then that the raven haired youth got a reeeeaaaaaaaallllllll good look at what she was wearing.

White hip huggers rested comfortable on her waist. A zipped, sleeveless blood red jacket hugged her impressive-for-a-fourteen-year-old-bust. Had Lelouch actually known bra sizes he would have guessed she was low B high C. White shoulder pads finished her ensemble. He then drew his eyes to the face of his classmate for the last five years.

Her hair was still the deep red flowing off to the sides like wild spiked silk…if that was even possible. She wore her traditional red bandana to keep it in place. He met her deep teal eyes and progressed lower. Defined cheek bones, full lips..full lips that seemed to be saying something. '_eyes? Eyes…up..h…e..r………crap'_

"EYES UP HERE LAMPEROUGE!!!"

A resounding SMACK echoed throughout the class room.

Lelouch was now twitching beneath his desk with a healthy red handprint on his cheek.

This would be a good time to reintroduce our other hero! Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for-

"Orioke no jutsu!!! Mmmmm hey big boy, wanna have some fun?"

Ope, there goes Iruka, flying back with a nose bleed…again.

"NARUTO!!!!! CUT THE CRAP!! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! Now because Mr. Uzumaki over here doesn't know the meaning of restraint ALL of you are gonna show me your skills in the academy jutsu "henge". Any of you who don't want to CAN JUST DEAL!!!"

Most of the class groaned ( primarily a certain Nara who found everything but breathing troublesome) But Kallen just pulled up the hurt and now annoyed Lamperouge and whispered,

"_That's it. Iruka-sensei HAS to teach me that "big head" technique of his_.………what?"

"….you have extremely odd tastes"

"I'm friends with you aren't I?"

"….touche"

As everyone began lining up, Naruto ran up to the pair. His eyes were in their normal fox-like squint and a wide shit eating grin occupied over half his face.

"Soooooo Lelouch, howdja like my original jutsu? Was it neat? Did you feel tingly seeing me like that huh? Didja didja didja?"

Lelouch just smirked at his blond (in every sense of the word) friend and shook his head saying,

"You're an idiot you know that? Mind explaining how exactly that is an 'original technique'? Is it not just using a henge to change your sex?"

In a heartbeat Naruto's expression went from smug, to confused, to shocked, and finally to depressed. Dark clouds surrounded his bright orange jumpsuit and mushrooms grew in his hair as he realized the truth in his friend's words.

*mumble* "_I worked so hard on it too. The magazines, the videos, the trips to the bath house…all for naught_"*

"What was that Uzumaki?!"

In order to save himself from the red haired demoness before him Naruto made a wise decision, he lied like a rug.

"Nuttin Kallen!! I didn't say anything! Honest! Lelouch, YOU didn't hear me say anything right?"

Alas even though he begged, the purple eyed academy student would not be swayed by the pleadings of his comrade, yes for he was as cold as the winters chilly…damn, Naruto is giving me the puppy eyes again.

"No Kallen" sigh. "He didn't say anything"

As Naruto mouthed the words 'I'll treat you later' to him, Lelouch stepped in front of the still irate teacher.

"Alright Lamperouge lets see you transform into-"Slam!

"WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE SLAMMING MY DOOR WHEN IM IN THE MIDDLE OF TALKING?!! HONESTLY THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS! NONE! I WILL TEAR THE PERSON IN HAL-" an old man chuckled, "Good to see you have plenty of energy still Iruka"

The teacher's head deflated like a balloon as a large sweat drop took hold of his head.

"Ho-ho-Ho-Hokage-sama! I apologize! Please forgive me!"

The man dressed in the traditional Hokage robes only smiled as he took his pipe out of his mouth and said,

"That is quite alright Iruka-kun, but I do believe it is time for the cadets to take the exam. I would like to see which youngsters will soon be joining my ranks"

Iruka snapped to attention put on his own grin and complied. "Of course Hokage-sama. Lamperouge! Since you are right here we'll start with you! Alright everyone! Out into the practice area."

As the students gathered their equipment, Lelouch looked out the window over looking the courtyard. What he saw surprised him.

A girl.

No older than sixteen.

A girl.

She had long green hair and sported a white dress of sorts. Her yellow eyes met his and the world seemed to stop. She mouthed five words to him. Confused, Lelouch never noticed Kallen and Naruto sneaking up on him from behind. The two grabbed him shouting,

"Cmon Lulu!! You're first! Go out and kick some ass!" "You pass, and you'll treat us all to ramen Dattebayo!"

As Kallen proceeded to beat the tar out of Naruto for sounding so stupid, Lelouch looked back out the window only to see that the girl was gone.

Who was she? But more importantly,

' '_release me, my black king'….what did she mean by that?'_

_-------------------------------------------------End_

AAAAAAAAnnnd thats chapter two of Shadow of the King. Nice write? I have a constant plot bunny for the time being....true its on crack and incredibly hard to cha-NO C.C!!!! DONT OPEN THAT CAGE!! IT'S MY PLOT BUNNY!!

C.C:.....go catch it then. The sooner you get i the sooner the next chapter will come.

ShinobiGama (runnin into the distance): CURSE YOU !

C.C: Yah, he wanted to say this but hey, since hes gone ill just deman pizza later. ShinobiGama is now open to suggestions on team combinations as well as pairing for Naruto...NO YAOI sorry but he doesnt write that stuff. So please send us your suggestions in the reviews. we may or may not use them but the pairing will later be a pole after enough people have given suggestions.

Bye bye!

Ages:

Lulu-14

Naruto-14

Kallen-14

Nunally-9

Hanabi-9

Yes he changed the grad age, wont affect much cept for romantic issues later, seriously, do U wanna write about 12 year ols doin it? He sure as hellll doesnt.


	3. The Pawn's Test! Go Genin Exam!

Hey Everyone! ShinobiGama Here with the third chappy of Shadow of the King! I was a little dissapointed by the lack of reviews but hey, Ill survive. This ones a whopper and was orignally gonna be even longer but then I found the perfect place to stop...so i did!

Special thanks got to:

lindon2

RANMACAT

Path-of-Otaku: Interesting notion, lets see how other respond to the poll

orez69:Interesting but Ill go ahead and give you this, Lelouch is gonna have the Geass, but who knows, there might be more to it. Refer to prologue for more hints.

Thank you to those...four...only...reviewers...sigh C.C! Take it away!

C.C: Sex, pizza Mr. Cheesy. There I said it, its outta my system...Shinobigama doesnt own Naruto or Code Geass...Thats it your getting someone else to do the next one

Shinobigama: Like who...Orochimaru?

Orochimaru:Yes!

ShinobiGama:....anyway last chance for team requests and please people tlk about parings! Review and enjoy Chapter Three of

**_Shadow of the King_**

---------------The Academy Testing Grounds------------------------

Iruka stormed over to the trio as Kallen, Naruto, and Lelouch finally exited the academy

"Alright you three, try not to fail the exams before we even begin okay? Now get over to your classmates already. Lelouch you stay here."

After the red head and blondie wished their friend good luck they hightailed it over to clump of teens anxiously waiting their turn to prove their capabilities.

As she turned to watch her friend speak with the teacher, Kallen suddenly felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see a very irate Yamanaka heir.

"Soo Kouzuki, what exactly is your relationship with Lelouch? I mean, don't you know that hes an outsider? And what kind of name is Lamperouge anyway? Don't you find it the slightest bit suspicious that he has NEVER told anyone where he and crippled sister of his came from? Why Hokage-sama let him even attend the academy is beyond me."

Ino, finally done with her diatribe, tossed her long platinum blonde ponytail to the side flippantly, though Kallen was knew that she was perfectly aware why she even bothered taking interest in the raven haired Lamperouge.

"You're not fooling anyone Ino. You're just mad at him because he can actually make your beloved 'Sasuke-kun' sweat. Hmmm you know, heres an idea. Why don't you actually stop caring for your looks like the stupid little anorexic bitch you are and maybe the Uke will actually look your way."

And with a self satisfied smirk, Kallen promptly turned the other cheek, and by that I mean she did an about face and ignored the now enraged sputtering mind walker.

…Only to face a hoard of Uchiha-worshipping fangirls. "Damn, where do you guys come from crawling outta the wood works like that?!"

Naruto, enjoying the ultimate showdown between his friend and the fifty some odd hormonally obsessed teen girls, never saw Mizuki-sensei staring at him with not only a grin that didn't quite reach his ears, but a calculating glimmer in his eyes as well.

Now lets go back to Iruka and Lelouch who was currently just standing fifteen meters away from a target.

…tick

…tock

…tick

…tock

…ti- "Lelouch…I don't mean to rush you and all…but if that target was an enemy with a combat ability greater than that of a genin's…YOU'D BE DEAD ABOUT FOUR TIMES ALREADY"

"Iruka-kun, please use the big head illusion sparingly! I don't care how adept you are with it, that technique drains your chakra rather rapidly."

"Yes, of course Hokage-sama, I was merely pointing out to Lelouch that he mus-" All of a sudden Lelouch threw his kunai…in the complete opposite direction of the target.

The audience (the teachers and the students) gasped as the metal blade screamed towards water fountain, only to ricochet off the sprout…then the gutter on the academy roof…then the bearing on the flagpole in the courtyard back directly towards Lelouch.

At this point, due to the many different types of catapulting friction the kunai was almost nothing more than a black blur (AN: Yay for cartoon physics!). Lelouch took his right hand out of his pocket to reveal, a midnight black, metal plated gauntlet, barley reaching his fore arm. He calmly raised his hand then turned so the back of it was facing the direction of the kunai.

Iruka gasped as the kunai hit his student's hand.

…only to ricochet off as that as well and go right through the target, the hole being approximately one inch away from the bulls eye.

"Damn! Calculations were off, further more you are correct Iruka-sensei. I must be quicker if I am to properly apply this technique." Lelouch said.

The dolphin teacher's jaw was on the ground. He had not seen such a complex kunai maneuver since the days of Uchiha Itachi! After he realized it would not be beneficial for him to lose his calm instructor aura he cleared his throat and addressed Lelouch.

"….hm?oh! Oh yes! Ahh mhhn! Lamperouge Lelouch, on the 95 point mark, very well done. …as for the execution, well, how…unique of you. I'll give you 5 points extra credit for such a well thought out maneuver. You will receive a perfect on the weapons handling portion of the exam."

"Thank you Sensei." Lelouch bowed and made his way back to where his friends were. Kallen looked a bit muddled and had a black eye but she was also grinning and shaking her head as he came up to them.

"Show off." she chuckled, only to wince and grab her cheek. '_Damn fangilrs! One of them must have gotten a lucky shot.'_

Naruto just looked incredulously at him, his mouth opening and closing as if imitating a fish. Until he finally realized what Kallen said.

"Wait! You mean that was on PURPOSE!" "No, of course not."

"Ohhhh I see then that was all luc-" "I intended to hit the bulls eye but Iruka-sensei pressured me" Lelouch interrupted with that god forsaken smug look of his.

…….damn him.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you're up" All the males as well the trio of friends suddenly cringed as they waited for the unbearable-

"GOOOOOO SASUKE-KUNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH"

…yah…that.

The ebony eyes of the last (loyal) Uchiha rolled at the unwanted display of affection as he walked to the site where Lelouch had been when he threw his kunai. Sasuke looked over until his eyes met those of the dispassionate Lamperouge. A ghost of a smirk swept over Sasuke's face as he took another ten paces, putting him now twenty meters away instead. The dark haired teen then turned away from the target completely, and threw a kunai straight up into the air. All the fan girls began to screech in horror as the dagger began it's descent towards the locks of hair they dreamed of snuggling.

closer

Closer

CLOSER

CLO-TWANNGGGG

Sasuke had thrown a second kunai to meet the first head on and in the blink of an eye, the first kunai was found in the dead center of the target, and the second back in the Uchiha's firm grip.

"hnn, predictable. Its fit that only an Uchiha could achieve perfect aim despite any circumstances."

At this remark the Hokage, with a disappointed frown, began to shake his head. He put his hand on the Uchiha prodigy's shoulder.

"While it is always right and good to have confidence in one's abilities, you must be wary of how far that confidence goes. The ego is a powerful and terrible thing. While it lends strength to our convictions, thus our actions, if too much faith is given, it will turn on you and lead you down a path from which few return." Sasuke, only out of the fact that the action would have been grounds for capital punishment, resisted the urge to snort.

"I understand Hokage-sama. I will try not to look down on those who are inferior to myself." Sasuke said in a low tone.

All of his worshippers swooned at his 'humility' and his 'manliness'. The rest of the class (Iruka included) just stared with a mixture of awe, confusion, and disgust.

"Hey Kallen, just by saying that didn't he contradict himself_?"_

"Yes Naruto, yes he did"

Once again, Iruka was at a loss for words. This had just not been a good day for him. To alleviate the rising tension on the course Iruka immediately harummphed and said,

"Well done Sasuke. Your execution of the "Kage Kunai Deflection Technique was nearly flawless" Iruka had to suppress a smirk when the Uchiha flinched at the word 'nearly' "As such, because you did indeed hit the center of the target you will receive a score of one hundred. You too will receive perfect marks on this section of the test. You may now go and join your classmates. Now then, Uzumaki Naruto! Your turn."

"Hai, Iruka-sensei!" '_hee hee hee this my time to shine! Lelouch, Uke, eat your hearts out!' "_Hey Kallen! Be sure to watch as I kick both their butts!" As Naruto ran to the same spot the Uchiha had just occupied Kallen put her fore finger and thumb on both sides of her nose and sighed.

"Just don't hurt yourself Dobe, on second thought, please do just that." Sasuke quietly chuckled at his own private joke as he walked past the orange wearing teen.

"Oh go suck Sai, you butt plugged pre-Madonna!"

At this all the fan girls simultaneously screeched at Naruto….only to be blown back by nose bleeds once they imagined the first part of his statement.

Naruto kept walking until he was a whopping 30 meters away from his target. Iruka began to protest but Naruto just ignored him and began to pull something from his pants pocket. Everyone waited on baited breath wondering what the dead-last of the class had in mind. As Naruto removed his hand from his pocket the Hokage began to groan. Naruto had pulled out a pitch black blind fold.

"Naruto, please don't tell me you're planning on-" Naruto cut him off with a raised palm and a determined look in his cerulean eyes. Slowly and majestically, he covered those eyes. He raised the kunai in his hand and prepared to throw. His nerves a wreck, Naruto quickly remembered that only by remaining calm could he succeed.

…breath in, breath out. breath in, breath out. breath in, breath out.

Now he was ready. '_Ok, this just like in "Princess Gale: Return to Revenge, Again"_. _The hero succeeds when no one expects him too. Lets do this…Dattebayo.'_

With a mighty hurl, Naruto's kunai soared straight and true

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWOOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

…right into Iruka's ass.

'_hmmm majestic moments seem more…majestic in the movies.'_

Needless to say Naruto failed the weapon's handling.

As the afternoon continued the results played out in a relatively predicted manner.

In the Taijutsu exam, Sasuke was first, Choji was second, and Kiba was third. Kallen surprised everyone (except Naruto and Lelouch who feared her fists enough as it was) by coming in fourth. The three males who came in last place were Lelouch (who, due to his weak constitution was beaten by a fair amount of girls as well), Naruto (who was a brawler who did not possess any real technique) and Shikamaru (who determined that hand to hand was too troublesome.)

As expected, Sasuke carried the torch, literately, in the Ninjutsu exam by decimating a training dummy with a **Katon: Gokayuu No Jutsu**.

Once again Kallen had nearly everyone's jaws dropping when she revealed a clan technique, **Ninpou: Baisuu Kakyaku No Jutsu**. She simply walked up to the dummy and swung her leg at it. At first everyone thought that she just did it so fast that her leg was leaving after images, but that theory was quickly dropped when the afterimages began kicking the dummy as well. When Naruto asked how that was even possible she simply smirked and said it was a clan secret.

In third place was Sai who amazed everyone with his art creatures, he had summoned three ink tigers to make quick work of the training dummy. The person who came in Fourth place had everyone questioning if they were in the Twilight zone. The majority of the class began laughing at Naruto when he threw a kunai at the inanimate object. That however was short lived. Everyone shut up immediately when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke only to be replaced by the kunai he had previously thrown. A large *snap* could be heard as everyone turned quickly to spy the Naruto standing behind the dummy with it's wooden head torn off of its shoulders.

The Third Hokage almost had a heart attack. '_Great Kami-sama, that jutsu, its like an immature version of Yondaime's __**Hiraishin**__.' _

It appeared that Sarutobi Hiruzen was not the only adult there who realized this. Iruka began looking between Naruto and the Hokage Monument, only to shake his head and mutter "_it's impossible"_

Mizuki looked downright murderous. '_How dare that Kyubi brat imitate Yondaime-sama!' _he thought as he began to exude killer intent.

"Very good Naruto! If you don't mind my asking where did you learn this jutsu?"

Naruto's grin took up well over half his face. He puffed up his chest and thrust his thumb in the middle of it while exclaiming "No one taught me that one Iruka sensei! I made it myself!"

At this shocking fact Naruto's class members began shooting inquiring looks between one another. Was this really the Dobe who struggled with comprehending even the simplest of Shinobi principles?

Lelouch allowed a small smile to show how proud he was of his friend. He was admit ably worried about how Naruto would have handled this exam, Ninjutsu had never been his forte, after all his training he still could not pull off the basic **bunshin**.

After the other classmates showed off their own clan techniques (with the exception of Sakura who scored the lowest because of a basic **Henge**) Lelouch showed everyone why he was considered the only student capable of being a rival of the last Uchiha.

"Mizuki-sensei, would you be so kindest as to be the target of my justu? I can assure you it will not damage you in the least bit. '_permanently…muahaha' _"

Mizuki merely grinned and exclaimed, "Is it not the teacher's duty to assist his students?"

Lelouch grinned and rapidly completed three handseals, "I made this one myself, prepare your self for **Ninpou: Hitoshirezu Shin No Jutsu**!"

…one second…two seconds…three seconds…nothing had happened

Mizuki smirked at his student, " I'm sorry Lamperouge. It appears your creation did not work, that's okay, ill still give you partial credit for this test."

Lelouch put his hand on Mizuki's chest

"Neh, Mizuki-sensei. Out of curiosity how do you feel about your position as ASSISTANT teacher?"

Mizuki twitched. He looked to be fighting the impulse of smacking the student then and there, but he smiled and said,

"Ohh, I consider it an honor to be working under Iruka-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-A--A-A-A-A-A---A-AAAAAA!!!!!!"

Mizuki started convulsing as if he had been electrocuted.

Lelouch soon had a dark grin on his face as he began to wave his finger as if he was scolding a child. "Tut tut tut Mizuki-sensei. Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to lie? I really think it would be in your best interests to tell the truth. Now then, lets try a different question: Do you wish to kill me right now? I have embarrassed you in front of the whole school, including the Hokage. How does that make you feel?"

The shocking gone, Mizuki straightened himself out before he looked directly at the smirking student who's hand still remained on his chest.

"Now how would I be fit for teaching if I couldn't handle a little teasing from a bunch of kidSISSSSSSSSIIIIISSSDSSSSDSSDSIIIIISISSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Lelouch raised his eyebrows. Wow this guy really didn't learn did he. He decided to spare the poor teacher any more humiliation, so he removed his hand and turned towards Iruka and the Hokage.

"As you can see, the jutsu I have developed makes it impossible for the subject I am in contact with to lie. It is obviously meant as an interrogation technique but it can also be used in another way. If I was to captured on a high risk mission, and I possessed knowledge vital to the village, by using this jutsu on myself, I will tell them everything BUT the truth."

The Hokage wore a proud look as he congratulated Lelouch.

"Excellent work Lelouch, if you don't mind my asking how did you come up with this technique?"

His response was not at all expected "By watching med-nins Sarutobi. **Hitoshirezu Shin No Jutsu **is a hybrid between knowledge of the human body and a lightning affinity. You see only the most skilled of ninjas are capable of ignoring the body's reactions to telling a lie. In most cases, the pulse quickens. By pumping my chakra into the subject I am creating a fence on the pulse, when they lie…zap. As an added benefit since my lightning chakra is on the pulse, when the chakra is activated it follows the veins as well as the main arteries which, as Mizuki-sensei proved, is quite painful. Medic nins use their chakra to find problems with the body, I use mine to prevent abnormalities in it."

Naruto frowned as he thought that his friend had upstaged him….but then again, the fact that Mizuki-sensei was just zapped made it alllllll worthwhile.

Speaking of Mizuki, he was not too happy at the moment. As he slowly pulled himself up from the ground, his silver hair sticking out at an even queerer angle because of the shocking treatment, he cursed the student that had made a mockery out of him. Him! The Chunin elite who had once been considered to ace the Jonin exams. Until that fool of a Hokage held him back saying that in order to fully accept the duties of a jonin he mist first understand the future of the village….How was he supposed to know that meant he had to teach a bunch of brats at the fucking cadet's academy?!? _'Just you wait Lamperouge! I may not be able to make you pay, but I'll make your friend suffer enough for the both of you!'_

The students slowly inched away from Mizuki as he started cackling with his head facing the sky and his hands on his hips.

"…He's finally lost it hasn't he?" Kallen asked, pointing at the seriously disturbed teacher. Naruto just crossed his arms and nodded sagely.

---------------------------

As the afternoon came to a close Iruka ushered the sudents back into the classroom for their final test.

"Whats it gonna be Iruka-sense? A scavenger hunt? A free for all spar? A ramen eating contest?" He was promptly smacked upside the head by Kallen and Lelouch for that one.

Iruka just chuckled and got an evil glint in his eyes. "No, Naruto. Your final exam shall be…A history test on the Lost Empire along with an essay as to how it affected the development of the Hidden Villages!" …Naruto looked like he was about to cry, then again, the rest of the class didn't look that much better.

Slowly, one by one the students took their seats. Near the back sat Kallen, Naruto, and Lelouch who seemed perplexed about the subject. The Lost Empire? When had they covered that subject? Naruto, ironically enough, was having similar thoughts. Kallen merely sighed, turned to her two compatriots and said,

"O.K, this is just not fair. I mean the only time we really discussed it was…actually, it was right before you moved here Lelouch. At that comment Naruto sat up, and a grin started spreading across his face at a realization. He jumped up on the desk in front of Kallen and threw his arms around her.

"I remember! Oh my sweet Kami-sama, I remember! Thank you oh THANK YOU Kallen!!"

Lelouch just looked in their direction and raised an eyebrow. Kallen reacted immediately.

"Neh, Lelouch, this isn't what it looks like! Naruto's just grateful that he actually remembers what went on in class that day…which is indeed surprising."

Lelouch looked her in the eyes and smirked.

"I'm serious! There is nothing, I mean Nothing between the two of us!….Naruto! Stop hugging me!"

Naruto, in his state of immense joy, realized all at once what he was doing. He immediately backed off.

"I'm so sorry Kallen! I was just so happy that I wasn't gonna fail that I…

--------------**(Mean while, on the row below them)**

"C'mon Ino! Just one date!"

twitch

"No Kiba"

"You wont regret it!"

twitch twitch

"NO Kiba"

"Cmon, a walk in the park, dinner at the BBQ pit, a stroll down the red lights disterict"

Ino at that point was fed up with the hormonally active Inuzuka so she clutched him by the collar (AN: Hah, dog and a collar….didn't even intend that) and promptly threw him directly behind her.

-----------**(Back to Lelouch and the Gang)**

"…thought, 'hey Im gonna give Kallen a big huMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPH!"

Kiba smashed into Naruto who was then sent flying into the direction he was facing, in other words, Kallen's lips. Kallen turned red, but not from embarrassment. She looked, her mouth still being invaded by Naruto's shocked lips, towards Lelouch who was just leaning on his hand with his mouth wide open. Kallen then turned her eyes back to Naruto who seemed like he was enjoying this a tad too much. Her eyes narrowed.

Two seconds later found Naruto having a literal impact on the chalk board in the front of the room.

"If you EVER come within a FOOT of my mouth again, I will PERSONALLY see to it that you are NEVER able to enjoy lascivious relationships with a woman EVER AGAIN!" At this point Kallen was standing on the table and thrusting her finger at Naruto with every emphasis. Lelouch couldn't hold it in any more and started snickering…only to stop when he saw both the red head and the blond give him dark, and I mean DARK, glares.

"Alright people I'm now handing out your tests, do your best and maybe you'll actually graduate."

Lelouch looked at the paper in front of him. He looked some more. And some more.

'_Godammit, I'm boned, I wasn't here when they covered this material….WHO GIVES FINAL EXAMS ON A TOPIC THAT HASN'T BEEN COVERED IN OVER FIVE YEARS??? Ok, calm down, you promised Nunnaly you'd pass. That's right. This is for Nunnaly!' _

He began looking over the questions.

1). What was the name of the weapon which revolutionized warfare during the days of the Lost Empire?

'_That's easy, it was the Knightmare Frame…now how did I know that?'_

For this first time since he had left his home land, Lelouch was confused. So far as to his knowledge he had not studied the Lost Empire's history previous to his arrival in Konoha, and as Kallen herself had said, he arrived on the day they were covering that material so how..?

'_I need to move on, lets see. Name the three key factors in the overthrowing of the Demon Emperor…'_

He noticed that as the test wore on he remembered more and more of the material, he found that he could remember the victors of the key battles before the rise of the Demon Emperor and even the name of the weapon that almost ended the world before his reign.

Alas, his good luck was not to last. He soon found that he could not recall anything information pertaining to the fall of peace and the two comings of the Sage of Six Paths. He just couldn't think of anything after the death of the tyrannical king. The last five questions he was forced to leave blank, and it was only the general knowledge of the Sage that allowed him to bullshit his way through the essay.

'_This was a stroke of great luck. But still, I don't understand. When the hell did I learn about Britannia?'_

Lelouch's eyes shot open. And just as soon as his thought had surfaced, it disappeared once again into the depths of his mind. For the life of him he could not remember what he had just realized, all he knew was that it was important. (AN: slightly corny yes but bear with me!)

At long last the test was done. Iruka dismissed everyone saying to come back in an hour to see the final results.

That hour was spent on the swing set with the two friends he might not see as much of if they had all passed.

Kallen hooked her arms through both of her friends and said,

"You know, even though you both are annoying as hell. I'm gonna miss not seeing you guys make fools outa yourselves. Naruto, you taught me that sometimes you just gotta loosen up and enjoy life" she gently kissed him on the cheek, Naruto imitated a tomato. "And Lelouch, you taught me that you can't be afraid to show the world who you really are. Who cares if you're not deemed "normal" because of it. Fuck 'em" At that they all started laughing, well, Lelouch stopped when Kallen kissed him as well. Both she and Lelouch turned towards the orange clad teen who seemed to be in deep thought.

Lelouch smirked, "Now the sky must be falling somewhere, Naruto you're **thinking** about something??"

He knew something was wrong when Naruto looked at him seriously. "What if this IS the last time we hang out? What if only some of us graduate? What if we all graduate but then one of us dies in a mission? You guys…you guys and Nunnaly are my only friends. I don't wanna lose any of you."

Lelouch looked at him, stood up, and faced the Hokage Monument

"Someone once told me that showing apprehension was a form of weakness, and that only the strong deserved to live in this world"

Both Kallen and Naruto looked at Lelouch with an expression of hurt and disbelief.

"He told me, 'Bonds are for the weak, the weak are stepping stones for those destined for greatness'. He never strayed from this principle, as far as I know he still lives by it."

Naruto at this point looked ready to cry, how could his friend do this to him?

"But you know what? I don't believe in that way at all. I promise both of you, I will never stray from being your friend, I will never stop holding the bonds that we possess dear to me. One day Naruto you will be the Hokage of this village, and Kallen you will become the best ANBU Captain the world has ever seen."

"What about you Lelouch? What is your goal?" Kallen said while wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Yah, I mean, you know Kallen's and my goal, what do you wanna achieve?" Naruto said coming up to Lelouch's other side with his arms folded behind his head.

Lelouch looked at both his friends, then looked back towards the Gates remembering the times of his life before Konoha.

"…My goal, is to create a world where Nunnaly can see and not be witness to the bloody ways of this planet." He looked at his two friends straight in the eye. _'I am going to destroy the world and then…_I will rebuild it".

His friends, awed and perplexed were about to ask for him to elaborate when all of a sudden Iruka's voice rang across the school yard.

"ALL RIGHT CADETS!! THE RESULTS ARE UP COME CHECK THE LIST AND PROCEED TO COLLECT YOUR HEAD BAND IF YOU PASSED!"

Lelouch looked at his friends whose features became a mix between excitement and worry. He gave them a soft smile often like the ones he gave his sister. "Well…lets go."

In the next few minutes, their lives would change forever. They all knew that, what they didn't know was how much would be different. Only time will tell.

As the three looked at the list, Lelouch only smirked

"…Well then"

-end

**Katon: Gokayuu No Jutsu: **Fire style: Grand Fireball technique

**Ninpou: Baisuu Kakyaku No Jutsu: **Ninja Art: Multi (leg or Kick) Techinique

**Hiraishin:** Flying Thundergod technique

**Ninpou: Hitoshirezu Shin No Jutsu: **Nija Art: Hidden Truth Technique

There we go! Chapter Three! Yah I know I took a while, but not only did I have AP exams and SATs I also had no idea how to proceed, or rather too many ideas on how to proceed. But do not wry! Chapter four will not take nearly as long! But please! I need more than one suggestion on the pairings! Also I am happy that some people are reviewing but I would LOVE for more people to. The more reviews the quicker il write. Now as an apology for taking so long C.C has a present for all of you!

C.C:…..umm yah. Shinobigama was sittin around watching Code Geass when he caught me reading deathnote…this is the result. Enjoy this Omake

**GeassNote**

Lelouch: Whomever's name is written in this note book shall die in fort seconds of a heart attack unless specific direction are written in as well. Yah right. Hmmmm worth a shot.

(scribble) Charles Zi Britannia (scribble) gives throne to Lelouch Vi Britannia before jumping out of castle window.

TV: This just in! The 97 Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire has just named his successor…now his majesty appears to be…what is he doin-YOUR MAJESTYYYYY!!!! LADIES AND GENTLE MEN THE EMPEROR HAD JUST LEPT FROM THE WINDOW OF THE THRONE ROOM! SOMEONE GET DOWN THERE AND CHECK IF HES STILL ALI- beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Lelouch: (Looks at note book, looks at tv, looks back at note book, slowly put note book back on the ground and starts walking away) ……..that was rather…anti climatic.

C.C: End……you think this is funny?

Shinobigama: It hilarious! Right??

C.C:…. Review…fast…before he gets more…. 'ideas'.


	4. Rebirth of the Black King

Hey Everybody! ShinobiGama is back with the next chapter! See? That didnt take as long as the last one and it is equal if not greater in length! I would like to thank those who reviewed..again. I appreciate all your support and ideas! I think this chapter will answer at least one of them! Also, people there is a poll about who Naruto will get in my profile so check it out so far only two people have done it! Now since C.C didnt wanna do the disclaimer I broke the fourth wall and went to the Naruto Verse! Alright lets go Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Kukukukukuku, thank you ShinobiGama now then, this fool doesnt own anything from Naruto or Code Geass. Now that I am in the author's world I shall rewrite Naruto to give myself a Yaoi Harem!!! Kukukukuku oooooooooooooo SSSAAAAAASSSSSUUUUKKKKEEEE!

Shinobigama:......yahhh....wont be doin that again

"talk"

'thought'

_"whisper" or "flashbk or AU talking"_

**"Demon"**

Alrith without further ado I give you chappy four of

**_Shadow of the King_**

_------------------------_

_------------------------_

_Lelouch looked at his friends whose features became a mix between excitement and worry. He gave them a soft smile often like the ones he gave his sister. "Well…lets go."_

_In the next few minutes, their lives would change forever. They all knew that, what they didn't know was how much would be different. Only time will tell._

_As the three looked at the list, Lelouch only smirked_

"…_Well then"_

-----------------------------------------

Right underneath the name "Uchiha Sasuke" was his. Lelouch had done it. He was an official genin of the Hidden Leaf Village. He walked over the table and grabbed a head protector with a long black cloth. He tied it around his Left arm and smirked as he now proudly bore the leaf insignia.

Soon Kallen let out a whoop of joy as the name "Kouzuki" was found second on the kunoichi's list, directly underneath "Hyuuga Hinata". She too strode to the table which held the proof of her graduation and chose a protector with a red cloth, her hair band was soon replaced by the mark of her village.

Both the Lamperouge and the Kouzuki froze however when they realized that their third companion had yet to say anything.

All three of their eyes were at the bottom of the male shinobi's list. They held their breath as they looked. At the end of the list was a name, and it was.

"…Nara, Shikamaru…I-I'm sorry Naruto." Kallen said as she turned to her blond compatriot. His head was hung low, his hair shadowing his eyes as his shoulders began to quiver. He quickly raised his hand to his face and wiped away any evidence of his disappointment. His head then shot up with a grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh well, that's that I suppose. Looks like you guys will be going on without me. Heh heh."

Kallen looked like she was holding her own tears in. Lelouch gently smiled and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"C'mon, I'll treat you to some Ichiraku's. How does that sound?" Naruto now wore a smaller, sadder smile as he nodded his head saying, "Yah, I could go for some ramen right now."

While the majority of the people were glad to see the dead last go, there were those who now looked at him with new found respect as well as pity. Shikamaru shook his head morosely as he looked at the list. As he was about to grab his headband he stopped, paused and then went back to the list. He allowed a small grin to form as he shook his head mumbling "Troublesome." He then turned to the retreating trio and said,

"The fact that you guys are moping means that either my eyesight is going bad, or there is some other Uzumaki Naruto in our class I'm not aware of."

Lelouch and Kallen blinked as a dusty outline of their friend now replaced the teen that was between them not a millisecond earlier. They turned around to find Naruto looking at the bottom of the list again. Soon his two friends caught up to him and they all started laughing as they realized why they couldn't find Naruto's name.

Now wearing his true foxy grin he turned to the rest of the class and exclaimed,

"Looks like you guys can't call me dead last anymore!" He stepped aside to reveal that right above the narcoleptic Nara was indeed the name "Uzumaki Naruto". Not only had he passed, he had finally moved up a rank as well.

Slowly and wide eyed Naruto made his way to the table where a smiling Iruka presented him with a Leaf Head band with a blue cloth, much like the one he himself owned.

"Congratulations, graduate Uzumaki. It appears that I won't have to put up with your pranks another year after all." A couple of tears rode down Naruto's whiskered cheeks as he laughed out his response, "Oh don't be sad Iruka-sensei, I'll ne sure to come and 'visit' every once in a while."

The happy, yet now slightly worried, teacher, Kallen and Naruto all began exclaiming their disbeliefs by chortling good naturedly how Naruto must have gotten on some deity's good side.

Mizuki however was observing this scene with clenched teeth and barley restrained fury. The white haired chunin was so caught up in his malice, that he did not realize that his unfavorable reaction had been witnessed by a pair of now cautious and inquisitive purple eyes.

----------------(**Ichiraku's Ramen Bar)**----------------------

Iruka, Kallen, and Lelouch could only watch in pure, abject, disgust/wonder as the bowls kept piling higher and higher. As Naruto kept consuming the salty noodles, at a rate that none but an Akimichi could match, the dolphin teacher and the only present female ( with the exception of poor over worked Ayame of course) dining partners locked eyes and as one stated, "Don't look at me, I'M not paying for him!"….. "Nose goes!"…. "Stop doing that!"… "Knick Knack Paddy Whack Give a Dog a Bone!"….smack! Everyone in the restaurant turned to see the distressed Lamperouge clutching his forehead muttering 'please get me out of here'.

Naruto took a moment to stop eating ,which immediately grabbed everyone's attention, and said,

"I'm one step closer to achieving my dream. This fore head protector is just a step in the direction to one day having my face up there on that mountain." He took a moment to imagine his moment of glory which would one day come.

Kallen smiled softly at her blond friend and Lelouch followed suit before he froze. A frown began creeping over his face as realized the time.

" Sorry guys but it looks like I'm going to have to leave the celebration early."

Shout of protest came from his friends, he merely shook his head and grinned saying,

"I would love to stay but I must get home to Nunnaly. No doubt the Hyuugas have already escorted her back to the apartment at this point. She's counting on me to tell her how I did." As he was about to leave the stand he stooped and turned back to the recent graduate

"Make sure you come over and visit again soon Naruto, Nunnaly really misses you….ummm you as well Kallen, I suppose." Naruto laughed as tick marks began to form on Kallen's head

"Just get outta here and don't keep your sister waiting Lamperouge!"

Without another moment to waste, Lelouch was gone.

Another hour passed before the lone Uzumaki finished his celebratory meal. Old man Teuchi's eyes were replaced by those of dollar signs as the now weeping teacher emptied the contents of his wallet. Kallen was just thankful that her skills Jan-ken were without equal.

Naruto let out a contented sigh as he patted his now full belly. He quickly gave his thanks and goodbyes to Iruka and Kallen as he began the trek home.

As he began walking home he started to reminisce all the great times he had had with the red head harpy and the raven haired genius. For as long as he could remember he had been alone. Yah, okay, Hokage ji-sama had supplied him with an apartment, an allowance and more care than the orphanage had ever showed him. But besides a few visits to the hospital and the financial contributions, he and the Hokage hardly ever saw or even spoke to one another. He was truly alone.

But that all changed five years ago.

(_Flash Back, Outside The Hokage's office, Five years prior)_

"_Man I'm starving! That Iruka-sensei only paid for one bowl! How does he expect a young growing ninja to be satisfied with one measly bowl of ramen!?" Shouted the nine year old Naruto as he strode towards the large oak door that separated the Hokage's quarters from the secretary's office._

"_Hey Amaya-chan! Is Jiji busy? I need to talk to him about some-uhhhhh important problems!" _

_Behind the desk sat a young woman with light green hair and large glasses. She wore a traditional chunin vest as well as a small badge marked by the kanji of fire, making it obvious that she was the personal aide of the Hokage. She leaned over her desk to get a better look at the youngster. She smiled at him before shaking her head explaining,_

"_I'm sorry Naruto-kun. But the Hokage is busy right now. I'm sure he'll be done in a moment or two so why don't you just wait on the couch there and I'll let you know when he's done."_

_Naruto frowned, but he also complied. He easily remembered the last time he had disregarded Amaya's orders…it was the reason why he now slept with a kunai under his pillow. He was about to pass the large oak door when it all of a sudden flew open. _

"_I don't care how different your village's customs are! My sister and I are here to stay! Your Yondaime made a promise to my family and now I am here to make use of it!"_

_Dazed, and now on the other side of the room, Naruto looked up to see a boy he had never seen before._

_He could not have been older than himself, but the attitude that this newcomer possessed almost made it seem like he was of noble status. He had dark raven hair that almost reached his shoulders. He was probably three or four inches taller than Naruto (which did indeed irk him a tad). But the child's most distinguishable feature would have had to have been his narrowed purple eyes. They held many emotions, those violet orbs. Anger, Hatred, Wrath, and an emotion Naruto was quite familiar with, Pain._

"…_.What are you looking at Leaf scum?" Naruto was at the boy's throat in a heartbeat. Although the stranger certainly had the advantage in height, in those few short moment Naruto discovered the advantage he held. His smaller but obviously stronger fists._

_Soon both boys sat before the Hokage. Naruto had a slightly swollen cheek and his white T-shirt had more than a few tears. The unidentified boy was worse off but refused to act the part. He was nursing his sore fist while Amaya tried to put disinfectant on his now black eye._

_The Hokage looked back and forth between the two offenders. He tried to present himself as imposing but he then found out it wouldn't be effective because of what he was dealing with. Not the usual one, but TWO stubborn children. He dropped his hard ass façade and sighed._

"_Naruto, you must learn not to attack every person who insults you. If you did this on a mission not only would it reflect badly on you but on the entire village." _

_Naruto looked downcast, he peeked at the other boy through the corner of his eye….and was pissed at the fact that the bastard had a smug look on his face. The Hokage also saw this._

"_Now you see here boy, Naruto would not have even attacked you had you not provoked him" The boy opened his mouth to protest "I don't care whatever your excuse is. If you are to stay in this village you are to act accordingly, that means not looking down on its citizens. Now I want you to apologize to Naruto. Naruto, you too."_

_Both boys looked at the other with barley restrained disgust. They continued to stare at each other until Amaya cracked her knuckles and looked menacingly at the two. Naruto immediately grabbed the boy's hand, shook it, and mumbled "sorry". _

_The other boy looked at Naruto for a bit longer before he too sighed and said, "I apologize for my unjust actions against you person, It was wrong of me." Naruto looked at him blankly._

"…_..It means I'm sorry too." Naruto 'ohh'-ed and soon smiled._

"_soooooo…you're from out of the village?" The boy nodded his head. "That is so cool! I have never even gone outside the gates of the village! You have to tell me what it's like out there! In return I'll show you around the village!"_

_The boy smiled._

_It wasn't a large smile by Naruto's standards but it wasn't the first expression on happiness the boy had shown so far. He started to chuckle, that chuckle soon became full out laughter. Everyone in the room was confused before the boy's laughter finally died down_

"_I don't think I have ever met someone so energetic before. Your attitude is a far cry from what I'm used too. If there are characters like you around here I think my sister and I'll be able to enjoy our stay here. What's your name?"_

_The foxy ninja to be grinned and said,_

"_Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Number One Prankster in Konoha and the soon to be Hokage!"_

_At the mention of 'Kage' the mysterious lad frowned for a moment before he smirked and bowed the slightest bit._

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto, you may call me Lelouch V-….Lamperouge. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. My sister Nunnaly and I are immigrants from Tsuchi no Kuni. Our mother told us that if we were ever in trouble we should come to Konoha, so here we are."_

_Naruto was confused, "Wait, you and your sister? Where is your mother?"_

_Lelouch flinched as if had been hit, "…She-..she's dead." Naruto's eyes shot open. "What about your father? Where is he?"_

_At the mention of 'father' Lelouch's eyes narrowed dangerously. His fist were shaking and were clenched so hard it was almost enough to make him bleed. Through clenched teeth Lelouch spat out "I have no father!"_

_Naruto decided it would be best to drop the subject. Lelouch, his anger renewed, spun on the Hokage and all but shouted,_

"_I agree to your village's customs. Now give me the keys to the property where my sister and I will be staying she is no doubt tired of those white-eyed freaks and is wondering where I am!"_

_The Hokage sighed and withdrew from his robes a set of keys as well as a document which he quickly stamped with his seal._

"_Follow Naruto to the building and present the caretaker with this document, and as per to the conditions of our agreement you shall begin attending the Academy next Monday. You will be in the same class as young Naruto here. Naruto, would you please escort Lelouch V-eham! Cough! Lamperouge and his younger sister Nunnaly to the building complex that's a block away from your own apartment. As a reward I'll take you out for ramen later"_

'_Bingo!' "You can count on me Jiji!"_

_-----------------------------------------------( End Flashback)------_

Yah, Lelouch had been a real douche then. He still was in some aspects, but he got better over time, especially so after they had met Kallen later in school year. She had been caught cheating off of him, heh, they had BOTH stayed after school to wipe down the chalk boards, apparently the teacher thought Lelouch was doing it on purpose.

Even though they were almost always fighting, Naruto knew that the two respected and truly cared for one another. Yah, the three of them had had some real good times. Times that he couldn't help but feel would soon change.

As Naruto walked up the stairs to his apartment complex he saw a figure leaning against the wall right next to his door. Now feeling suddenly cautious, Naruto slowly drew a kunai from his side pouch and carefully made his way down the hall. As he got closer he realized who the mysterious presence belonged to.

"…Mizuki-sensei? What are you doing here?"

---------------------------------------------------( Two hours later, The Lamperouge Residence)

"_You are dead. From the moment you were born you were dead. Who was it that provided for you? Gave you those robes you so proudly wear? Supplied the food that nourished your ungrateful weak body? You are dead Lelouch. You say you renounce Iwa? From this moment on you are nothing to the world. I have no need for weaklings. Know that your actions have bought the end of your friends. All traces of your existence here shall disappear."_

_The Vi branch of the Britannia Compound was razed to the ground. A young Lelouch watched in horror as all the servants were slain in the gardens. He saw his mother start running towards him. He took a step towards her only to stop and scream as a sword tip emerged from her chest. She fell to her knees, blood bubbling past her ruby lips. Lelouch then heard a familiar voice screaming for him. He searched all around him but could not spy the source of the pleading voice. He looked to the roof of the main house and gasped as he saw Nunnaly, on her hands and knees, feeling around her, trying desperately to figure out where she was. _

_A sudden screeching filled the air. Gradually getting louder and louder. The distraught Lamperouge looked up and saw the source._

_A large purple orb of what appeared to be pure energy was descending from the heavens. It slowed to a near stop. It was almost floating like a leaf in the wind. It finally came to a complete stop directly in front of Nunnaly. Lelouch was awed by the beauty of the orb. _

…_It pulsed_

_It seemed alive_

_Nunnaly tentatively reached her hand out to touch the brilliant glowing ball. As her finger made contact with it, the pulse grew erratically. The orb became larger and larger._

_Lelouch's eyes watered as he silently screamed 'No'_

_The orb turned blood red._

_Then there was nothing._

Lelouch shot out of bed, his eyes filled with panic as he scanned his surroundings. The sweat covered teen sighed in relief as he realized he was in the sanctuary of his home. He threw his feet over the edge of the bed as he prepared to go get a drink of water. As he strode down the hall way he silently opened the door to his sister's room. There she was, in the dark bedchamber sound asleep. Her breathing soft and even and the smallest of smiles gracing her mouth.

That same smile soon found its way onto Lelouch's face as he slowly closed the door. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard in the kitchen and proceeded to fill it with water from the tap.

He then made his way to the sitting room and as he sipped his water he glanced out the window overlooking the sleeping village.

Life had indeed changed since their arrival in Konohagakure. Six years ago he had been practically royalty. Everything that he would desire would become his. He had the perfect existence.

…But it had all been a lie. He was a prisoner there, him and his family. Only now he could see that his life there had been on lent time, as if he was slowly being choked with a beautiful silk scarf. Never again, never again would he be someone else's tool.

Finished with his water he was about to go back to his room when he saw movement in the deep night. He squinted his eyes to better see the silhouette by the Hokage Tower. Those purple orbs widened in surprise when he was certain he had seen a flash of orange, that dreadful color which he was certain was only worn in excess by one person in the entire village.

"…What are you up to Naruto?"

_---------------------------(_The Woods Near the Outskirts of the Village)----------

Iruka was not having a nice evening.

He had been ecstatic that Naruto had passed, hell, he didn't even mind paying the outrageous ramen fee because of it. Everything had been going great, fantastic, dare he say it, it was perfect.

Then Mizuki was at his door yelling that Naruto had stolen the Forbidden Scroll.

What. The. Fuck.

So now here he was. Running through the goddam forest at this ungodly hour. He didn't understand anything at the moment. What reason did Naruto to steal one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Village?

As he continued leaping from tree to tree, he spied a clearing with an old worn down shack. It was here that he was, for once in his life, thankful that Naruto wore orange.

He dropped down into the clearing, quickly strode his way over to the blond who was reading the scroll, leaned down and said,

"Gotcha"

Naruto looked up, and grinned! The little brat was grinning at him! Did he not know how much shit he was in!? Did he!?!….did he?

" 'Bout time Iruka -sensei! I thought you'd never get here! Now I can show you the jutsu I learned right? Then I get to pick my squad like Mizuki-sensei said?"

…Mizuki?

The whistling of kunai daggers were soon heard by the tan teacher. He barely had time to shove Naruto out of the way before he found himself pinned to the wall of the shack.

"Mizuki! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

From high in the tree Mizuki began laughing. He was decked out in his entire Chunin attire. He looked ready to go to war, especially with the two giant shruiken strapped to his back.

"Well done Naruto! You were actually able to get the scroll away from the decrepit old fool! Now give it here."

Naruto just looked confused and horrified. Why on earth had Mizuki attacked Iruka?

"Don't listen to him Naruto! He just wants to steal the power in the scroll! He used you Naruto! Take the scroll and run!"

Naruto decided that Iruka was the more honest of the two. He quickly rolled up the scroll and strapped it to his back. Just as he was about to leave Mizuki called out to him.

"Haven't you ever wondered why everyone in the Village hates you? Has it never even occurred to you why you are the subject of every cold glare in Konoha?!"

Iruka's eyes widened in horror and panic. He began struggling to detach himself from the wall all the while screaming,

"Don't do it Mizuki! It's forbidden!"

Now Naruto was truly scared and confused.

"Do you know? Why? Why do you know what I don't?"

Mizuki smirked, it wasn't cocky nor was it playful, it was evil and malicious.

"Because of the law. The law that prevents anyone from telling everyone about your dirty secret."

Naruto felt like he was going insane. "Law? What law? Tell me!"

Mizuki pointed his finger at Naruto and said the words that would change the orange clad shinobi forever.

"The truth is that YOU are the Nine-tailed Fox that attacked the village fourteen years ago! You are the demon responsible for the deaths of many of our comrades, including your beloved Iruka-sensei's parents!"

With one declaration, Naruto's world shattered.

Maybe in some alternate reality Mizuki would have continued to spout on and on about how the world despised Naruto, but not this one. Mizuki saw the stunned genin and decided to seize the opportunity. The giant shruiken was screaming towards the now self aware jinchuuriki, not giving Iruka any chance to at least deter its path.

Naruto saw the deadly star spinning towards him, but he was too shocked to care. This was the end.

Then it stopped. It hadn't hit anything, it was simply being suspended in mid air an inch away from Naruto's face.

Mizuki's face recoiled in confusion and frustration.

"What!?! How did you manage that you demon?!"

Iruka was just as stunned. After he pulled the last knife out of his body he rushed to the ninja star to see how it had stopped. He peered closer at it and was surprised to see the slightest glowing line holding it in place.

"But who-" "The only demon I see here is you, Mizuki-teme!"

Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki all turned their head as one and saw that on the opposite side of the clearing, sitting calmly on a branch with one of his hands extended, was Lelouch. His jacket forgotten, the lone Lamperouge was decked out in only his black slacks, his his black turtle neck, his combat boots, and the insignia of Konoha worn proudly on his left arm.

"You think you are strong? You think you are powerful? You are a fool Mizuki! Good for you, you managed to get the drop on an Academy graduate and a trusted friend who had his back turned to you, oh yes, you sir, are on par with the Sannin themselves!" Lelouch exclaimed mockingly

As Lelouch dropped from the tree Mizuki rushed forward and before Iruka was aware of it, he was once again pinned to the wall.

"God DAMMIT!! COME ON!" Mizuki then spun around and ax kicked Naruto, forcing him to the ground.

Naruto wasted no time in getting back up, but Mizuki was still too fast. He drew a tanto and began slicing and thrusting at Naruto. The blonde shinobi did his best to dodge, and he was successful for the most part, but only barely. Twice, he was cut. Mizuki slashed the short sword down and managed to cut the strap which held the scroll. As it hit the ground it unraveled until it rolled into a tree. Mizuki then thrust his foot into Naruto's solar plexus.

He flew back until he too hit the tree.

Mizuki charged forward with his tanto. "Now, to end the Fourth's work!"

Blood flew across Naruto's visage. Yet he felt no pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes and saw someone's back .

Lelouch grunted out in pain, "You know, you're a lot more trouble than you're worth, Naruto." Mizuki's sword was deep in Lelouch's fore arm.

Mizuki and Naruto both looked shocked. Then Mizuki sneered,

"Why would you risk your life for that monster?"

Lelouch only looked Mizuki in the eye, and spat in it. Mizuki roared as he drew his fist back and drove it into Lelouch's face. He fell.

In pain, Lelouch reached out and grabbed the closest thing he could, which happened to be a piece of the scroll. On the parchment, where his bloody arm lay, was a seal. It was nothing too complex but within the center point of the seal was a bird sigil, and as Lelouch's blood seeped into it, it began to glow.

And as Mizuki began to charge at Naruto once more, Lelouch's world went black.

---------------------------(???)-----------------------------

_He opened his eyes and found himself in what appeared to be ruins in the sky. Slowly he worked his way up the stairs all the while staring in awe at the majestic orange sky with the glowing clouds dancing across it._

_At the top of the stairs, what he saw made him gasp._

"…_you, who are you?"_

_It was the girl. The same green haired girl he had seen earlier that day. She was still wearing the same strange white dress with the odd buckles. Her yellow eyes pierced his. She sighed and said,_

"_I suppose it would be too much to expect you to remember anything, very well. Hello Lelouch, you may call me C.C"_

_Lelouch snorted, "C.C? What an interesting name you have there. I suppose you have an actual name that you are just not willing to divulge?"_

_Then the girl smiled, she didn't smirk, she smiled. She appeared genuinely happy._

"_Its nice to know you haven't changed too much Lelouch."_

_Now he was confused "Do I know you?" He inquired._

_She shook her head in response. "No, but I know you, I have for a very, very long time. I have gotten quite bored you know just sitting here waiting for you. It looks like I'll still have to take the initiative, again." She sighed at that._

_She then walked over to him, grabbed his hands and said, "Is this where you wish to die? At the hands of a drop-out teacher? I can give you the power to save yourself. All I ask is that you fulfill a little wish of mine."_

_Lelouch looked like he was about to concede when she suddenly interrupted him. _

"_I warn you. The power of the King is one of pain and solitude. You will live in a different time, a different life, a different world. Do you still wish to have it?"_

_Lelouch looked pensive…for a moment. The dark smirk found its way back to his face. He took a step back, raised his right arm to his side with a flourish and said,_

"_Yes! I, Lelouch Vi Britannia accept the terms of this contract!" _

_Then C.C actually giggled, "Still has a flair for the dramatic" she whispered to herself._

"_Very well then, Accept this power. Once again wield the Power of the King-" _

_Then as one they shouted_

"GEASS!"

_-----------------------------------------------------------(_Back with Naruto)-----------

It was possibly the worst moment of my life. One moment I learn that I can choose my own squad, the next, I'm fighting for my life. Iruka-sensei is pinned to the wall…again. And even though Lelouch saved my life ( which by the way: why the heel did he never tell me he was a fucking Puppeteer!) and how did that work out for him? He was knocked into a possible coma because he took the sword and punch for me. Even the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** is barely helping me out here. I'm tired, I'm in shock and now- OOOFF

Naruto's clones had been dispelled as Mizuki threw the second massive shruiken. Naruto was then punched back towards the shack where Iruka was having difficulty pulling a kunai out of his shoulder, the damn thing had been serrated! The blood loss was getting to him, all he saw now were blurs, as he turned to his right to ask Naruto for help he saw that the poor boy had been knocked unconscious.

Mizuki stalked towards the two as he drew his tanto yet again.

"No one left to help you Kyuubi! Now di-" "I have a question Mizuki-sensei" ….his eye twitched. He turned behind him and there was the damned Lamperouge holding his hand in front of his left eye. "What is your nindo?"

Mizuki thought that he may as well humor the dead man. "Gain power, by any means necessary" "Does than include killing" Mizuki laughed "ESPECIALLY killing!"

Lelouch smirked "Then let me tell you my nindo…only those who are prepared to be killed, should do the killing" With that he raised his left hand in front of him.

Mizuki gasped at what he saw. The bastard's eye was red. A red bird shape was starring at him. Too late he realized something was wrong.

"Now Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, DIE!"

The bird flew from his eye and into that of Mizuki's.

Time seemed to stop.

Mizuki then raised the tanto to his throat. A large smile painted over his face. The last sight the red rimmed eyes of Mizuki beheld was a smirking Lelouch as his own voice yelled gleefully

"Yes your Majesty!"

Then there was darkness.

--------

Behind a near by tree C.C watched as Lelouch freed a woozy Iruka and an unconscious Naruto. She smiled to herself.

"…were it not for the fact that I had spent five hundred years in that scroll I would say that nothing had changed. Well, how will you proceed from here, my Black King?"

----------------------------------end--------------

Aaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddd cut! Alright! Nice! Chapter four is done. NOW PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE POLL! PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU! Here is another Omake inspired by Advent Children

Answering Machine: Hi this is Lelouch Vi Britannia, I'm not home right now, check the news, if Zero is on then I'm definately not home. Death to Britannia yahda yahda yahda leave a message at the tone......*bbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* Umm hello, you don't know me but my name is Sephiroth. I live in Midgar, wield a long blade, but thats not important. Listen, I cant help noticing how similar we are and I thought maybe we could hook up sometime. I mean look, we both have awesome otherworldly powers, we're both drop dead gorgeous, and we both have obsessions with our moms! I mean, I'm always carrying around her head and you are waging war on a country that takes up over a third of the world! If you think it would be cool to hang call me at 666-0666 or PM me at CoolThemeI_hate_Bustersword_ ok. hope to hear from you soon....*click* ................

Later that day Lelouch and Sephiroth were seen sharing an ice cream cone in the park...funny how this sorta thing happens.

End

RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVvIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Black Pieces Assemble! Bye Teacher!

Hey everyone, IM !!!! Sorry guys, my Geass muse decided to take a field trip, so my Poke muse took her place for a bit. Anyway, story if finally back on track and all is right with the world, I will be alternating from hence forth kapeesh? Anyway. Im too lazy to call in some character so:

I dont own Naruto or Codes Geass, i just simply dont okay? You happy now?.......jerks. You're all the epitome of poo heads for doing this unnecessary thing

"blah" speech

"_blah"_ thoughts

**"blarg" demon**

**Enjoy!  
**

_**Shadow of the King**_

_Lelouch smirked "Then let me tell you my nindo…only those who are prepared to be killed, should do the killing" With that he raised his left hand in front of him._

_Mizuki gasped at what he saw. The bastard's eye was red. A red bird shape was starring at him. Too late he realized something was wrong._

"_Now Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you, DIE!"_

_The bird flew from his eye and into that of Mizuki's._

_Time seemed to stop._

_Mizuki then raised the tanto to his throat. A large smile painted over his face. The last sight the red rimmed eyes of Mizuki beheld was a smirking Lelouch as his own voice yelled gleefully_

"_Yes your Majesty!"_

_Then there was darkness._

_--------_

_Behind a near by tree C.C watched as Lelouch freed a woozy Iruka and an unconscious Naruto. She smiled to herself._

"…_were it not for the fact that I had spent five hundred years in that scroll I would say that nothing had changed. Well, how will you proceed from here, my Black King?"_

The Hokage was so very very frustrated. Yes, he was glad the scroll had been returned. Yes, he was glad that the traitor, Mizuki, was dead. Yes, he was glad that his best academy teacher as well as his two recent graduates were safe.

But How?

Mizuki was no slouch, had it not been for his psyche evaluation he would have easily made Jounin. At first he had assumed that it was a mixture between Naruto's clones and Iruka getting lucky.

But that was not what his crystal ball had shown. Indeed, it had actually revealed nothing. He had witnessed that battle up to the point of Lelouch being knocked out and landing on the scroll. After that, the picture turned black.

This was what disturbed him.

The seeing glass was a relic of an age long gone, and the obly thing that could disturb it would be another element of the same time.

However that theory was crushed when the picture returned in time for him to see a knocked out Naruto, a fainted Iruka, a collapsed Lelouch...and a dead Mizuki, with his throat cut and his own tanto lying, bloody, in his hand.

He wanted, no he Needed answers.

It was this need that lead to the three survivors of the travesty sittting in his office before him.

Iruka was the first to speak up

"Hokage-sama. Please forgive me for being so careless when dealing with Mizuki. I had broken one of the tenants of being a shinobi by letting my guard down in the midst of a mission. I will accept any punishment you deem fitting."

The Hokage smiled and exhaled a cloud of smoke as he assured the scarred Chunin that he was by no means in any trouble.

"Iruka, Mizuki was your assitant for a long time and your friend for even longer. I do not blame you for not being on guard around him. Unless you forgot, I made a similar mistake with one of my very own students many years ago."

The old Hokage's eyes turned dim as he remembered the one he considered a son...and how he had been betrayed by him.

"No...sigh, that is not the reason I have called you here. Naruto, Lelouch, Iruka, I need you three to tell me just what happened. Anything you can remember about how this came to be, especially the manner of the traitor's death. Our med nins have looked at the body, and that was his own blood on the weapon in his hand when he was found. I need your complete honesty regarding this matter."

As one, the three replied, "Yes! Hokage-sama."

and the story was told...still no answer, that is true, would be uttered that day. This was just the beginning in a web of lies that would take the ninja world by storm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------(next day at the Academy)----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was the day. They would begin their journey as ninja this very day, getting their teams was merely the first step.

A bandaged Iruka, with his arm in a sling (the damn serrated kunai) addressed his class for the final time.

"In all my years of teaching, I have never seen a class with more promise. The will of fire burns strongly in all of you in one way or another. Wisdom, Power, Courage, Loyalty. These tenants of the Konoha shinobi are within all of you the moment you put on those hitaite. From here on, everything you do while bearing the sign of the leaf will reflect the village itself. I know you will do both the village and myself proud. Congradulations, Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

Some of the student clapped, some of them cried, some of them laughed, and some of them just sat there and recalled their last years of training. It had been...interesting.

"Alright now settle down." ....the chattering continued...."Alright, c'mon now."....still going...."**SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN**!"

....

...

...okay that got their attention.

"You may have been the best class, but your also the only class that has forced me to do that."

Lelouch slammed a hand over Kallen's mouth before she could shout "TEACH ME!"

Iruka continued. "Now then team one: Yanaba, Oroichi. Tousuke, Raidou. Yinue, Takamaru. Your sensei will be Koumori Shishi. Team Two....."

...Team seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi.

Almost all the female population screamed in rage and disbelief. One of the two girls in class who actually did NOT have a crush on Sasuke got to be with him...it was an outrage. A couple of the boys actually had to hold back Ino and Sakura from mauling Hinata right then and there.

"Team Eight: Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. "

"Booyah! Harem here I come!" Shouted Kiba, before the boys from before let go of the raging fan girls.. and he was mauled...so very unpleasantly so.

"Team nine is still in circulation so Team Ten: Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Sai. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Sai was the dark horse in the class. Not much was known about him except for his strange jutsu..and his obsession with penises. How lucky for him that he was on an all guy team.

"Finally, Team Eleven: Lamperouge Lelouch" one head shot up. "Kouzuki Kallen" another head shot up and a high five was heard. Iruka smiled before he said the last name, "and Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto sat their in disbelief for a moment before a grin gradually found its way onto his face. He lept from his seat screaming with joy and immediately tackled his two best friends before jumping up and down with excitement. Almost everyone looked on in amusement. Iruka calmed then down before continuing.

"Your Jounin sensei will be Ryuuji Iroh. Alright, and that wraps up the announcements. Genin of Konoha, good luck and may you honor the village well!"

As everyone began leaving for lunch Iruka took one last glance over the bunch he had been stuck with since five years ago. He was worried for them and sadly thought that this may be the last time he sees some of them. But he pushed aside his dark thoughts and smiled fondly as he expected great things from them. Indeed he was aware that he might have just graduated the strongest generation of genin up to date. He then shook his head while laughing at himself, are those not the same thoughts that every teacher has as he sends his students out to the world? Well, maybe this time,it would be right.

As the last students left the room, he himself got up and prepared to leave. As he walked to the door he turned around and took one last look at the classroom, now holding nothing but empty chairs and desks. He smiled once again before turning off the lights and closing the door.

The only light now within the empty classroom was from the sun shining through the windows.

---------------------------Ichiraku's Ramen Stand------------------------------------------------

Naruto, Kallen, and Lelouch all laughed as they sat in one of the many booths.

"Can you believe they actually put us all on the same team? I mean the chances were like one in a bazillion gajillion bubamillion!" Exclaimed the still estatic Naruto.

Lelouch just smirked before he said," they were actually about 99.7% in our favor."

Kallen and the now confused Uzumaki both looked at the violet eyed Lamperouge before Kallen's own eyes widened.

"No, there is no way that you could have figured it out. I mean that would have take-"

"A glimps into the records of the shinobi section in the library? why, yes. Yes it would have...and it did."

Now the whiskered Uzumaki was really confused. "Hold the phone! Figured out what?"

Kallen turned to him and with a bewildered expression replied, " The algorithm for setting up teams! What Lelouch is saying is that he found a way to find out the system for how they divide us up!"

Lelouch merely nodded and smirked as he decided to enlighten the two individuals.

"Kallen, tell me, who was the first female this year in our class."

"Hinata-chan but wha-"

"Naruto, who was the male leader this year"

"grrrr Sasuke-teme but I stil-"

"Now then final question, who was the dead last this year?"

"Shikamaru." They answered as one. Naruto pondered and pondered until his own blue eyes shot open.

"No way."

Lelouch and Kallen were both very surprised, Lelouch because he did not expect him to get it so fast. And Kallen because he had obviously understood it before she did...that annoyed her a tad.

"If the two top students are paired with the dead last..." Naruto started

"Then the two next best students would be paired with the second to last. That about sums it up. By going over the past academy records, as well as the resulting teams, I was able to acertain the correct pattern. After that it was merely a matter of making sure we each acheived the correct positions." Finished Lelouch after his lengthy explanation.

Kallen shook her head mumbling and laughing to herself,

"You really are in a completely different league aren't you?"

Naruto was still in awe...not to mention a little pissed off, if Lelouch knew that they were all going to be on the same time, didn't that make his whole interaction with Mizuki totally unnecessary? Ugh, sometimes he hated how smart his friends were...actually, he hated that little tidbit ALL the time...but that was another issue entirely.

Kallen was still laughing at Lelouch untill she caught site of the time.

"Holy crap! We're meeting our sensei in 15 minutes. We better hurry!"

So the three quickly finished their ramen and began their great dash back to the academy, where the their careers as shinobi would at last begin...isn't reality just a bitch.

------------------------------------The Academy------------------------------------------------------

The misfit trio dashed through the doors of the classroom and was greeted by the sight of only team seven lounging around looking extremely, EXTREMELY bored.

Shikamaru was asleep...no surprise there.

Hinata was apparently nodding off, Kallen grinned and began stalking her way towards the Hyuuga.

Sasuke simply was brooding. Naruto ginned in anticipation as he prepared his most diabolical anti emo scheme yet.

Lelouch slowly backed away from the dark chuckling Naruto and made his way out of the room and towards the roof.

Once there he began looking out towards the village. He turned around once and saw no one there, as he turned back to face the village he felt a breeze brush through his raven hair. He closed his eyes...

"...you can come out now...C.C"

As he opened his eys and glanced behind him, where once there had been nothing, the mysterious yellow eyed girl in the white dress appeared.

"C.C, you know that this is not the time to be showing yourself around the village. Shinobi villages are known to be cautious and **aware** of those who wander inside it's borders."

The green haired girl smirked and tossed her hair as she came to stand next to Lelouch

"hmmm you may be right. I guess the population of people has died down a great deal since my...absence. I remember when the buildings were bigger than that mountain that you are all so in awe of. It almost depresses me how far you seem to have fallen Lelouch. Perhaps it would be better for me to seek out someone else more worthy to posses the Gea-"

She was suddenly cut off as Lelouch, in a swift blur of movement, almost unseen, appeared behind her with a kunai held above her throat, his Geass activated thus giving him the image of a red eyed demon. C.C smirked again.

"Then again, perhaps this new you can be just as good."

Lelouch grimaced as he pushed her forward and turned her around.

He gripped her shoulders as he growled out at her,

"Who are you? Really? How do you know me when I know for a fact that we have never met before?"

"In THIS life, dear Lelouch. And that is the only hint you will get from me...for the time being, oh look. Isnt that your tram coming up the stairs?"

Lelouch turned around and indeed saw the yellow spikes and red waves of hair coming into view he turned around in panic.

But C.C was no longer there.

_"That woman will be the death of me, no doubt"_

As he saw his two friends finish climbing the steps he realized that they were speaking to another.

His eyes widened as he finally caught glimpse of the third party.

An old man. He had to be almost as old as the Sandaime himself. A short (probably Naruto's hight) rotund man with a grey beard and his hair tied into a top knot with some still flowing down the back to his shoulder in a very regal like manner. He was decked out in a flowing red kimono with dark red belly and shoulder plates, the pin that held up his hair was marked with emblem of the leaf. However, his squinted eyes and his laughing face seemed to take away from his regality.

"Who is this fat fool, and why is he talking to you two?"

Naruto stopped laughing immediately and Kallen actually placed her hand over her mouth.

The fat man merely smiled before he dissappeared from view.

Lelouch froze as he felt two finger against the back of his head, he inclined it to get a better view of what lay behind him. There was the old man with one hand to his head and the other prepared in some seal. The old man's eyes were now open and Lelouch felt one thing alone.

Fear.

"When one encounters another of unknown origin, it is the wise shinobi that does not underestimate him, despite his appearence."

Lelouch now understood who this man was.

Kallen spoke up, "ummm Lelouch, meet our new Jounin sensei, Ryuuji Iroh."

Iroh removed his fingers from Lelouch's head and smiled again before he continued,

"Yes, young lady, that is right. However, I am more commonly known as the Dragon of Konoha. It is my pleasure to meet all of you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End

CUUUUTTTTTT! Yes that is Iroh from Avatar, what can I say? I like the character. Okay peoples review, the quicker you do the quicker i write, Oh! and check out my other story if you want a laugh. gbye

ShinobiGama, out


	6. Red King arrives, The Fear of a Dragon!

Yo folks, yup you are not dreaming, ShinobiGama returns with another thrilling episode of Shadow of the King, his first real story here on the net. Sorry for not updating this for so long, but I have had a crazy two months, gramma old and sick, numerous vocal/acting competitions, midterms, and finally being accepted to College! Yay me! Now I noticed that most of you were pleased with my sensei choice (cept you Xamusel...well you know wat? a poo on you and your family) but I want it to be clear right now, there will be no and I repeat NO MORE AVATAR characters save for the one. I just really thought it would fit. Anyway, after watching the final episode three times straight (btw I am officially convinced that Lelouch is still alive, not that it matters to my fic, for explanation of theory put in review or PM me) my CG drive returned full blast and I am now ready to dive further into this legend in the making. But enough of my rambling. I'll cut to the chase and give you chapter 6

"blah" speech

_"blah" thoughts_

"**blarg" demon**

Enjoy!!!!

Now to do the disclaimer, here is V.V!

V.V: ...really? Is that how it is? Im the choice AFTER Orochimaru??? That hurts, its enough to make a small evil child cry. I'll do the disclaimer, but I am soooooooooo sicing Rolo on you for this.

Ahem, ShinobiGama own neither Naruto or Code Geass, if he did he would have found a way for me to join Lelouch and have a good reason for offing his whacked out mom.

SG:....ummmm thank you?

_**Shadow of the King**_

_The fat man merely smiled before he dissappeared from view._

_Lelouch froze as he felt two finger against the back of his head, he inclined it to get a better view of what lay behind him. There was the old man with one hand to his head and the other prepared in some seal. The old man's eyes were now open and Lelouch felt one thing alone._

_Fear._

_"When one encounters another of unknown origin, it is the wise shinobi that does not underestimate him, despite his appearence."_

_Lelouch now understood who this man was._

_Kallen spoke up, "ummm Lelouch, meet our new Jounin sensei, Ryuuji Iroh."_

_Iroh removed his fingers from Lelouch's head and smiled again before he continued,_

_"Yes, young lady, that is right. However, I am more commonly known as the Dragon of Konoha. It is my pleasure to meet all of you."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(Chapter 6 start)

Lelouch gulped nervously as he realized the implications of his actions.

He knew very well that there was another exam given by the Jounin before they became actual Genin...and he might have just pissed off the man standing between him and his goals. Not to mention the fact that his cool, icy bravado was just shattered by this old, Buddha-esq, man...that just plain sucked. Well, he might as well salvage whatever he can from this extremely poor first impression.

"So, you are our new sensei? In that case, I apologize for my rash, and rather rude behavior. I must make it clear that I am not quite so judgmental all the time."

Iroh's eyebrow quirked up and Lelouch eyebrows twitched as his two teamates errupted into simultaneous coughing.

"Whoah! Sorry about that, it's just that I just choked on a big pile of bull shit." chuckled Naruto, Kallen just smirked at the now irate Lamperouge.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to make me look bad?"

Kallen just started laughing again before retorting,

" I wouldn't be too worried, your doing a fine job of that on your own."

Before however Lelouch could effectively get back at his teammate, the newly identified sensei promptly stated,

"There shall be no more of this petty quarreling, I myself enjoy the excitement and innocent joy that comes from a good word spar with friends. However, there is a time and a place for those joys, and as much as I hate to say it, this is neither. Please have a seat, the tea is no doubt cold by now."

At this proclamation all three Genins turned around and saw that their sensei had, somehow, set up a complete tea ceremony "picnic" of sorts, complete with the bamboo umbrella, and was already pouring the warm beverage into four different cups. Naruto, Kallen, and Lelouch all staggered back as one, all three having the sam thoughts,

"_Is-is this the power of a Jounin? I never even saw him move!"_

A tad bit apprehensively, the three friends all sat down beneath the bamboo shade ( formal seated position of course, they didn't wish to offend the enigmatic sensei) and accepted their cups from the rather rotund old man.

Iroh sat in silence as he watched the three graduated cadets take a few sips of their respective beverages. He noticed with some amusement as they each reacted differently after the initial tasting.

Kallen's face lit up and she eagerly took another sip, a warm and content smile working its way to her lips.

Naruto immediately grimaced and began muttering underneath his breath how a little sugar would not have hurt.

Lelouch however looked merely perplexed. This cause Iroh a little confusion as well. Lelouch glanced up and said (as respectively as possible)

"umm Iroh-sensei, I think you forgot to ummm add the tea."

He received two confused looks and one alarmed expression for his question.

"What are you talking about Lulu? This is the sweetest tea I have ever had in my life! It's almost like drinking honey!"

"What are you talking about Kallen?!? This tastes like ji-san-sensei here just grabbed some random leaves and crumpled it in the water!"

After shaking himself clear of any dark thoughts, brought about by Lelouch's confession, Iroh spoke to his confused potential students,

"Ah, what you three have just experienced is a farily unknown method for identifying the inner minds and even life experiences of upcoming shinobi. By drinking the tea mixed with the chakra of the sensei, the student's heart and mind is revealed.

Kallen, you care deeply for your friends and family. It is also hard for anyone to bring you down. You are a bit naive, and also quick to anger, but all in all those are better qualities than most."

Kallen grinned at the roundabout praise.

Naruto, now excited because of this 'super shinobi ritual', began exclaiming,

"Me next Sensei! Me next!"

"You say it tasted bitter, young Naruto?"

"Yup! Nowhere near as good as it looked, it will take three bowls of Ichiraku ramen to even get the taste out of my mouth!"

At this Iroh's eyes became soft and a sad smile made its way onto his face.

"You've had a hard life haven't you Naruto."

It wasn't a question it was a statement. Naruto's own eyes widened and soon became downcast. Lelouch glance side long at his blonde friend and soon his purple orbs grew sad as well. Of course he had known what his friend had gone through. What he himself had experienced was nothing to scoff at, but Naruto...Naruto might have suffered even more than he had.

Iroh just reached over and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him an understanding look.

"Don't let the bitterness of your life consume you. You have one of the strongest hearts and wills I have ever seen. And I have seen a lot my young student."

Lelouch was slightly curious himself now. Although his face did not show it he was eagerly anticipating his own assessment.

Iroh turned towards the Lamperouge and inwardly grimaced. 'So this one tasted nothing did he?'

-----------------------------------flash back------------------------------------------------------------

_"Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, come here. There is someone that I want you all to meet. This here was one of my comrades from my class of shinobi and one of the few who can still challenge me, Ryuuji Iroh."_

_A trio of twelve year olds ran up to a younger looking Iroh standing next to an also younger looking Sandaime Hokage. _

_"Hello there young ones, to get to know each other better...why don't we all settle down for a cup of tea?"_

_And that was precisely what they did. He received three different reactions just like what had happened to his team when his sensei had done the same for them._

_Tsunade, the young blond girl, had also claimed the it was sweet, but tasted more like sake than tea...this had worried Sarutobi._

_Jiraiya, the white haired boy, claimed that his was spicy and sweet. Iroh decided not to tell the Hokage what that particular taste entailed._

_The other boy however, Orochimaru, claimed that his tea tasted like nothing. This was both a tragedy to Iroh, who was sad that the tea was wasted, and to Hiruzen, who had wished for his prodigy to experince this lesser known tradition of the hidden leaf village._

_Neither of the older men had even considered what this meant at the time...but later they would begin to understand the danger of one who cannot be read._

_(twenty years later)_

_Orochimaru was running through the village gates chuckling darkly all the while. Yes, it was true that his experiments had finally been discovered, but hey...he was getting off easy. He had only needed to kill the squad of Anbu accompanying that pathetic Sarutobi._

_"All that remains is to reach the border, and then I'm at last ready to begi-"_

_He was cut off as he was forced to leap back to avoid a stream of fire. As he did so a figure landed ten meters in front of the newly identified nuke-nin. The Snake Sannin immediately recognized the silhouette of the last man (next to Jiraiya of course) that he had wanted to run into._

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Where are you going, Orochimaru?"_

_" Ku ku ku, back from your mission so soon, Ryuuji-sama?"_

_Iroh grimaced, it was true, he had just returned from a big mission, and his chakra was not as high as normal as the result of it._

_"I'm sorry Orochimaru, but you have betrayed the trust of the Leaf and your sensei...I cannot allow you to go any further than this."_

_Orochimaru smirked as he slowly drew a kunai from his side pouch._

_"And what, pray tell, can a fat old fool do to stop one of the greatest shinobi this backwater village ever made?"_

_Iroh drew his own blade which was pure white katana with a red hilt and gold tassel. He held it in a defensive position in front of him, the rain matting down his hair and drops running down the pearl white of the blade._

_"...You will find, young one, that these old bones hold more power than expected."_

_The two stared each other down as if waiting for some unbidden symbol. With a flash of lightning the two dashed towards each other. Each with their weapons raised they met in mid air. Another flash of lightning and the two were facing away from each other. Iroh stood for a moment before he fell to his knees holding his chest. Blood trickled its way down his torso. Orochimaru clicked his tongue against his teeth as he snarked,_

_"Really? Is that all there is? I expected more from the man my teacher thought so highly of. Good bye, so called 'Dragon of the Leaf'."_

_As Orochimaru ran off into the night, Irohs eyes began to dim. The last thing he saw before blacking out was an enraged Jiraiya chasing after the traitorous snake._

_-----------------------------------------------(end flash back)----------------------------------------_

"...I cannot read you Lelouch, because I...have never encountered your 'flavor' before. I'm sure however that it means something very interesting."

Lelouch was disappointed but he accepted it easily enough.

Iroh smiled at his students and said,

"Now, my dear Genin, I am sorry to say this, but there is one final test you must take before i fully accept you as my students. I know you will do well. Meet me at the Hokage Monument tomorrow at Nine AM. Dismissed."

The three friends nodded their heads as one and left the tea ceremony.

As the old man watched the graduates run away his fond smile warped into a slight grimace as he watched the raven haired youth in particular.

"_Lelouch Lamperouge eh? We must keep a diligent eye on this one Sarutobi. After all, those who do not learn from the past...are doomed to repeat it."_

With his hand firmly grasping the hilt of the blade on his side, Ryuuji Iroh disapeared in flash of flames.

The Dragon of Konoha and the Professor had much to discuss indeed.

* * *

done! Yeah I took a while but I like where this is. Im feeling the groove again after a long while, I apologize for that. Please dont hit me. Anyway, please please please please please please review. Seriously people we all underestimate the power of a review even if it is only like a line long!

Thanks guys! ShinobiGama, Out!


End file.
